The Original Half-Gem
by Crimson knight 123
Summary: After a map that appears from Peridot's escape pod leads Steven and the gang to the first half-gem they find out whether he will be friend or foe since he has bad memories of the gems that made him.


**This is my first upload to the sight so I hope you all enjoy it and please review.**

(20 years after the start of the gem war) I lay on my back bruised and broken. My family farm is in flames. There are five or so gems standing around me and three shattered ones on the ground. I gave my family time to escape and that is all that matters. One of the gems holds out something that levitates in the air for a second and then expands to form some sort of window. The gem that activated it seems to be giving a report to the one in the window. I stand up shakily, and thankfully, no one notices. I grip my tattered sword and rush toward the one talking. My sword goes straight through the being. It explodes into nothing and its gem hits the ground. I raise my sword, ready to crush the gem under the pommel of my sword but before I can strike I am hit hard in the back of the head. I look up to see a gem twice my size, club raised and ready to kill me.

"Stop!" the gem in the window yells when the club is only inches away from my face. "Is that the one that caused you so much trouble when you first arrived?"

"Y-yes, My Diamond." The one standing over me says, lowering her gaze. "Shall I kill him?"

My eyes close as I wait for my end but, to my surprise, it doesn't come.

"No," the gem says "I believe I may have a use for this human."

850 years later (give or take) I wake up in a large dark cell. I don't know what I was expecting. I've been here for what: days, months, years? The door shimmers before disappearing from view. "What is it today," I think to myself, "experiments, tests, modifications, battle training?" Emerald steps in to the room and then I realize that I'm in for something big because she is often tailed by… her… my…the so called "creator", White Diamond. I know I'm in for a big and painful modification when a table lined with gadgets, beakers full of liquid, and needles comes in behind her. Then I notice something that sends shivers through my body. A gem computer. They're going to mod the gem they stuck to the back of my neck.

(during the end of the construction of the drill, Steven's perspective)

"Peridot!" Pearl yells. "Hurry! Look at this." She is looking at the holographic map that the escape pod, which I guess is now the drill, suddenly started projecting.

"My equipment was fitted to pick up old gem signals that are given off by remains that were not picked up when we left Earth," Peridot says. "But it hasn't picked up anything since I logged all of the sights."

"Well its picking up something new," Garnet says, looking at the red dot that was blinking on the screen.

"It's probably nothing. Normally only structures and equipment are picked up on that."

"I guess that we can check it out once we deal with the cluster." Pearl says.

"Guys!" Amethyst yells, "The dot is moving!"

"Do you think it's a gem?" I ask

"I doubt it but… we might want to check it out just in case. It looks like the signal is coming from the smaller kindergarten," says Peridot. "The signal is weak. It seems that it was out of commission for a while but must have reactivated after homeworld left, which explains why it wasn't picked up."

"Everyone to the nearest warp pad!" Garnet says.

"Steven, Peridot! You two come with us," Pearl says.

(at the kindergarten)I open my eyes all I can see is rocks and dust. The outcropping I was sleeping on must have given way. I look down at my shirt and pants. Both are in tatters but what surprises me the most is my skin.

"How long did I sleep?" I think to myself. I try to stand up only to have my old bones and joints creak in protest. I don't know if I can die from old age anymore but if I sleep like that again I might find out.

"uhhh"

I jump at the sound only to see a boy in sandals and a shirt with a star on it. "Hey kid," I say as calmly as I can "you know what year it is?"

"uhhh, 2016"

"Thanks. Now try not to freak out at this." I stretch and pop my joints and start to age backwards. I feel my skin iron the wrinkles out of itself. My hair and nails shrink back and my muscles regain their strength. I look back to the kid and while he seems surprised, he's not screaming or running away. In fact, he seems almost excited. It is then I see the beings standing a few yards behind him. My eyes widen as I realize what they are. I'm caught off guard and I need to think fast! My only instinct is to rush them, so I do. I drop kick the Fusion and it goes flying. While I'm on the ground, I spin and kick the small Amethyst away. Before it can react, I get up and open palm strike what looks like a Pearl but I know that's not right. With all but one spread out I pivot on my heels and summon my sword. I am about to bring it down on the Peridot's gem but my sword hits a pink shield, which to my utter shock, was summoned by the boy.


End file.
